Μεταλλικό Αδελφότητα
by Takara Matsudaira
Summary: "Metal Brotherhood," title's in Greek. It had come to pass when brothers, twin horses, were born. One was Pegasus, Zeus' most trusted steed, who was destined for great things to come in the near future. And his brother, Maximus, whom was his brother's guardian. Gingka/OC. Pegasus/OC. Character death. ONE-SHOT.


**A/N **Okay, so... This idea just came to me one night. I, myself, am not even sure where this idea came from, but I'd like to apologize in advance if there are any mistakes, at least pertaining to the show. I started to watch the remake of Beyblade when _Shogun_ _Steel_ came out, so I'm just now watching the beginning of _Metal_ _Fight_ _Beyblade_, in order to catch up. I fell in love with the "older" Gingka in _Shogun_ _Steel_, so I guess that's where I can say my love of Beyblade was renewed. Hearing the opening of _Shogun_ _Steel_ also helped, too. Catchy tune, am I right? I also love the voiceovers!

**Disclaimer **_Metal Fight Beyblade _(c) Tatsunoko & Synergy SP.

**Warning **Character death.

* * *

Μεταλλικό Αδελφότητα  
"Metal Brotherhood"

It had come to pass when brothers, twin horses, were born. One was Pegasus, Zeus' most trusted steed, who was destined for great things to come in the near future. And his brother, Maximus, whom was his brother's guardian.

Now, it was said that Maximus, the older brother to Pegasus, was jealous of Pegasus' upbringing, because of their father's love and admiration for the white steed. His jealousy toward his other half soon turned into outright hatred.

It was this same exact hatred that which consumed Maximus to the very brink of insanity. On one faithful starry night, the elder brother crept into Pegasus' stable—situated high on Mount Olympus—when the white steed was sound asleep, completely unaware of the coming danger that would soon befall him.

Maximus, overcome by petty jealousy toward his brother, struck his other half, straight through the heart, with his ever sharp horn, without so much as blinking an eye. Without remorse whatsoever. His horn now tainted. Tainted with his own brother's blood. It was then when he came back to his senses; his mind finally free from its imprisonment. But unfortunately, it was much too late for him. Far too late. And for his brother, for that matter, seeing as he had just killed him.

He had killed his brother, in cold blood.

It was as simple as that. There was no going back now. It was all down hill from here on out. And he knew it, too. The only sensible solution in mind was to run. Run away from everything. From even Zeus himself. But, where would he go? The god of thunder was all-mighty and powerful. He had eyes and ears everywhere on Mount Olympus.

And so, the black stallion fell to Earth.

He didn't know where, but he didn't care. He just had to get away. Get away from everything he ever knew. He knew that it wouldn't matter in the end, because he'd be caught and trialled for the murder of Pegasus, his own brother, either way, but he had to at least try and escape his impending doom, right?

Years passed, but soon, however, he had to return home after his mother's untimely passing to give his condolences at her funeral. It was his mother whom had accepted Maximus as Maximus. Nothing less. And nothing more. That was where their father had fallen short with the black stallion. He merely saw Maximus as nothing more than his brother's guardian, and then treating him like so growing up.

That was why the black stallion hated his father.

Even to point of _loathing_ him.

Their father had always treasured Pegasus because of the so called prophecy that had been spoken over centuries ago, about a white steed whom would defeat the Black Sun and Nemesis, the Greek goddess of Revenge, by using the unknown power of the Star Fragment, in order to protect the world from oblivion.

Upon Maximus' return to Mount Olympus, to bid his dearly departed mother farewell, his father, in his rage after seeing the black stallion still alive and well, arrested Maximus on the spot, for everyone to see. Finding the defendant guilty, Maximus had been sentenced to a publicized death, in front of the monastery, and that of the residence of Mount Olympus, by the hands of none other than his very own father himself, Zeus, the all-mighty god of thunder. And if that wasn't bad enough, the black stallion was reduced to his mortal-self, meaning: he had been stripped of his abilities to harness the raw powers of lightning and thunder.

Ironic.

Or, at least, he found it ironic, anyway.

He loathed his father with all of his being, yet he had somehow received that of his father's very same power, the ability to control the highly unstable elements of both lightning and thunder. His horn had acted like a lightning rod, whereas his hooves were used to make the strong, resounding strength and sound of thunder; after blasting his enemies to smithereens, that was.

"Let the battle commence!" And with that, the battle began.

Maximus got in a couple of good shots, especially when his father had struck a cord within him, about being his brother's guardian and nothing more, unfortunately, though, that wasn't enough to bring down the all-mighty god of thunder to his knees. During the fight, however, the black stallion kept on thinking that, if he had his powers, than he would've been able to bring down the immortal man who was currently trying to kill him, in one fail swoop.

But that was just it, wasn't it?

Keyword: _immortal_.

Zeus couldn't die. He was a god, after all, hence his immortality. No one could beat a god, such as Zeus, especially like Zeus. At least, not on their own. But it wasn't like Maximus had a comrade, a partner to fight beside. No. He was alone. And that was how he liked it.

Maximus soon found himself trying to stand back up, after getting hit time and time again, but to no avail. He was just too weak, too exhausted to fight anymore. To fight for his life. His freedom. It was this very same notion that had consumed his heart into the pit of despair that it now resided in, leading him to murder his younger brother, in cold blood, in the first place.

This was what the young colt deserved, however, karma. 'What goes around, comes around,' was the old saying, which held true. Obviously. At least, for Maximus it did, anyway.

Zeus stood over his offspring, actually looking sad for once in his life for the black stallion in question, his famous lightning bolt in hand, held high above his head, ready to strike down the young colt at a moment's notice. But then he did something—something so totally out of the norm, even for the god of thunder himself—that not even Maximus knew how to respond.

A single tear escaped from the corner of his eye.

That was something that not even Maximus himself thought he'd ever see—the god of thunder... _crying_! Sure, it was only one tear, but still! He was crying!

Hm, maybe he did care after all.

Maybe exiling his eldest son really did meant something to him, but then if it did, why would he still go through with it so willingly? Maybe it wasn't willingly. Maybe he was doing this against his better judgement? But if that were the case, why was he still going through with it then? Was someone else pulling the strings here, and having him around would just cause trouble for them, whoever they were? Was that why they were having him exiled in the first place, not to mention in public, for everyone to see, in order to send a message to those who were watching? Was that why everyone was here today, and not just because they had wanted to watch his execution, but instead were actually forced to watch against their will?

That was it it! It... It just had to be!

Maximus finally understood what was really happening here.

He might have never knew what a father's love was supposed to be, but he did have a father nonetheless. Now, however, he was being controlled. And against his will at that, too! It wasn't like anyone ever wanted to be controlled, right? So it had to be against his will. Period.

Although, the god of thunder didn't say anything to the young colt, he didn't have to. His eyes confirmed his suspicions.

But it was too late. Much too late.

As soon as the look in Zeus' eyes came, it disappeared, replacing it with the mind-controlled zombie god of thunder instead of the real one. The phony god held his father's famous lightning bolt high in the air—high above its head, like his father undoubtedly would—and in one fail swoop, brought its arm down, and landed the final blow upon Maximus.

And then... nothing. Only darkness surrounded the young black stallion, ending with Maximus himself closing his eyes for the very last time.

* * *

**A/N** Pegasus actually _does_ have a brother, at least according to Greek mythology that is, but his name isn't "Maximus," and instead is Crysaor; often depicted as a young man, the son of Poseidon and Medusa. Interesting that they didn't have Pegasus' brother in the series, but eh. Good thing, though! Certainly leaves room for us writers to explore, huh? Yay for exploration into fictional characters! I think I had too much sugar today... Oh, well! Where's Yu when ya need him?

Anyway; not sure if I'll continue with my plan to have a sequel to this, though, I guess it just all depends on you guys and what you want! :) So review! That's the only way I'll know what you want!

Reviews are much obliged! Flames'll be burnt to a crisp. ^_^


End file.
